


Rest

by DeckofDragons



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hat Kid is a sweetie, Post Death Wish completion, sort of sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Snatcher is exhausted after losing to Hat Kid once more.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 264





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> The EX bosses are hard, giving me lots of time to ponder things as I die over and over. I had a thought while grinding away at Killing Two Birds about the EX bosses in general and came up with a head canon. Basically, how powerful the bosses are during their EX fights come from a potion Snatcher made (he makes exploding potions so why can't he also make other potions too?). It makes them faster, stronger, and blood thirsty (either in general or directed specifically at Hat Kid, I'm not sure, probably the former makes more sense). When the potion wheres off it naturally leaves them exhausted and feeling awful. Which is where the idea for this fic came from when I learned about the Ultra Snatcher fight at the end of the EX Boss rush (haven't gotten to it yet, but will soon, and from there I'll eventually be victorious).

Snatcher couldn’t believe he’d lost. He’d thrown _everything_ he had at the damn kid. When one EX potion hadn’t been enough for him to take her out, he’d risked taking two. And yet, she’d still beat him.

With the effects of the EX potions fading, bringing back clarity of mind, he could barely remember the last few… however long the fight had taken. But here he was, in pain and panting in exhaustion as he slumped forward, supporting himself with his arms on the ground. Hat Kid stood victoriously before him, unscathed.

Using some of the very small amount of power remaining within him, he summoned the reward he’d made for her on the _off_ chance she managed to beat him again – he liked being prepared for things even if he didn’t think they were likely, this was Hat Kid after all she’d done nothing but defy his expectations from the beginning. “Here, take it and leave,” he said, tossing it in her general direction.

Taking two of the potions had definitely been a mistake. They’d drained everything from him, leaving him feeling like… well death itself. He’d maybe chuckle at that joke if he had the energy to. At least he hadn’t taken three, that most likely would’ve been the end of him. If only he had a bed to crawl onto now. He couldn’t sleep but… oh boy, he wanted to. Regardless though, the point was he _needed_ rest.

“Are you okay?” Hat Kid hadn’t left. She was still standing there, lording it over him. “I’ve never seen you slump forward so much.

Snatcher lifted his head to look at her. “I gave you your reward, what more do you want?” He didn’t want to be _seen_ like this. He could barely _move_ for peck’s sake. Why couldn’t she peck off and let him recover in peace?

“I want to make sure you’re okay,” she said, her voiced filled with seeming sincerity.

“I was literally just trying to kill not even five minutes ago kid, what is _wrong_ with you?”

“Yeah, because you drank two of those rainbow potions that turn people into mindless killing machines. You’re back to being you now though, thankfully.”

Snatcher _could_ tell her again that calling them ‘rainbow potions’ was wrong and annoying because it made them sound benign when they were the opposite. And he _could_ tell her that he’d chosen to drink them in hopes of being able to defeat her. But… he just didn’t have the energy to.

“I think drinking two was a mistake,” Hat Kid continued. “That fight was fun but… you’re clearly in poor shape now. You shouldn’t have done that to yourself.”

All Snatcher could do in response was groan. She’d thought that fight had been ‘ _fun_ ’. And she was going to lecture him about what he should and should not be doing. How pathetic could he _be_? He wished he could teleport away and escape her and all this nonsense but in this current state it was impossible.

“So what can I do to help?” she asked.

“You leaving and never coming back would help _a lot_ ,” he replied, glaring at her.

She frowned but before she could respond one of the Subconites still gathered around from watching the fight – now watching their boss be even further humiliated by a child, could anything be worse? – chimed in. “Getting him a living soul to eat would probably help a lot. He mostly just needs rest though. Those EX potions are pretty gnarly and the took two even though we told him not to.”

“Hmm… I don’t know what I can do about getting a living soul but I _can_ take you to a place where you can rest safely and comfortably.”

“Don’t _bother_ kid, just _leave me alone_.” His protest fell on deaf ears though as she pulled something rectangular out of her pocket. She pressed something on its face and there was an odd pulling sensation as the world around them blurred.

Suddenly they were on Hat Kid’s ship, in her room. Snatcher remained slumped forward facing her. This was even more undignified than it had been in his arena.

“You can rest in the pillow pool,” she said with a smile. “You can move that far, right? I can try to carry you if you can’t though, you’re a ghost so you can’t be _that_ heavy.”

Well, he was already here and there was clearly no dissuading her, even if he’d had the energy to try so… “Don’t you dare.” That would be the final mortifying nail in the coffin of indignity.

With a grunt, he pushed himself upright. He managed to get himself to float again, _just_ long enough to move over to the pillow pool and fall into it, being sure to fall onto his back so he could look up at the ceiling instead of at Hat Kid, with his tail curled up towards the bottom opposite side of the pool. He _wasn’t_ that heavy so he didn’t sink far into it. But it was _so_ soft and _so_ comfortable. After all that time spent in her room, how had he resisted the urge to do this until now? If only he’d _known_ how nice it was.

“Comfy?” Hat Kid asked.

“Yeah,” he replied before he could stop himself. “I’m only doing this because you left me no choice though.”

“Yes, I know, because you’re a stubborn soon-deh-ray.” What did that mean? Was it an insult? How insulted should he be? “But that’s okay. Is there anything else you need or do you want me to leave you to sleep now?”

“I’m a ghost, kid, I can’t sleep.” He could get close if he was really exhausted but never quite there.

“Oh, that’s… awful, I’m sorry.”

“Sleep is overrated, trust me.” Even if he _would_ like to be able to sleep now; everything _hurt_ and he was so tired, escaping from it would be nice.

“Hmmm… you maybe want me to get you a book then?”

“No, just let me rest.” Even if he couldn’t truly sleep, his eyes were drooping closed. With a bit of peace and quiet, he could get to the edge of sleep and let his mind drift there for a while, basically meditating so he could recover a bit faster.

“Okay, I’m gonna go to sleep though. Wake me if you need anything.” There was a click and the lights went off, barely perceived by Snatcher’s closed eyes. The bed creaked as Hat Kid presumably got into it. “Good night.”

Snatcher grunted in response. He just needed some time to rest and recover. He’d be up and out of here in no time.

Hours later, Snatcher became vaguely aware of the Hat Kid getting up and moving around. She didn’t turn the lights on though and didn’t say anything to him so he didn’t bother with paying her much mind. He was comfortable and zen and that’s all that mattered.

Not long later the door opened again though. “I’m sorry to disturb you but this is _awesome_!”

With a groan, Snatcher opened his eyes and sat up just enough to turn his head to look at her. She was wearing the outfit he’d made for her, making her look an awful lot like a ghost. It was a _great_ piece of artwork, one of if not his _best_ creation when it came to knitting. He was glad she liked it.

“Yep,” he said as he flopped back down. “That’s the point. It’s supposed to be awesome because it was very hard to get. You earned it though kiddo so congrats.”

She gasped. “Are you proud of me?”

He was certainly very impressed. She’d accepted every challenge he’d thrown her way and been victorious against all odds. A bit more separated from the humiliation of his defeat at her hands once more, he couldn’t _really_ be mad. Maybe he _was_ a bit proud, he’d invested a lot of effort into challenging her in various ways, not just trying to kill her. So… “Uh… sure I guess.”

“Yay!” The excitement and joy in her voice was _almost_ infectious, _almost_ making him want to smile.

“Whatever kid, don’t make a big deal out of it.”

“I’m going to and you can’t stop me.” She was right, he couldn’t. “But anyway, I’m going to go back to the forest and make sure your crazy ex doesn’t try anything while you’re here recovering. I’ll bring you back one of your books so you have something to do other than lie there and rest.”

Snatcher almost didn’t respond but… “Thanks,” he whispered.

“What was that?”

“Uh… I said ‘thanks’ for… this.” Still looking up at the ceiling and _not_ at her, he raised a hand made to make a vague gesture. A safe spot to recover was appreciated. “And for making sure that bitch doesn’t do anything.” With him away and incapable of fighting, that was a possibility. “Go away now, I’m done talking to you.”

Hat Kid giggled a bit. “Okay. And you’re very welcome. See you in a couple hours.”


End file.
